1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to tools, such as kitchen or cooking tools, and more particularly, to a rolling cutting device with a blade sharpening feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting and slicing devices are frequently used in the kitchen for food preparation or in workshops for various cutting needs. Despite improvements in blade material and durability, blades continue to require sharpening after a duration of use. Typically, sharpening devices are separate devices with an abrasive and/or hard material that is rubbed or stroked against the blade cutting edge to sharpen it. This requires a user to hold the blade or the sharpening device and manually move it with respect to the other of the blade or sharpening device. This task is laborious and results in inconsistent sharpening in different regions of the cutting edge.
Sharpening is even more difficult and tedious for cutting devices that are mounted to a body and cut by moving or rolling of the blade with respect to the body. Examples of such devices include rolling cutters, such as rolling blades used to cut pizza or other food items into multiple pieces. The blade is generally rotatably coupled to a handle, allowing a user to roll the blade and easily cut through food items. However, it is awkward and tedious to sharpen the blade in these devices because the blade is not fixed with respect to the handle and therefore, the user has to grip the blade to sharpen small regions or sections of the cutting edge one region or section at a time.